bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Bara Magna
Bara Magna was a planet in the BIONICLE Solar System. History Bara Magna existed long before the creation of Mata Nui as a part of a bigger planet when it harbored an advanced civilization of Agori tribes. The planet predated the existence of the Matoran Universe, whose Matoran and Toa inhabitants were designed by the Great Beings using the inhabitants of Bara Magna as inspiration. However, the planet was struck by a world-wide disaster that split the planet into 3 parts, the largest became Bara Magna, and the 2 smaller became moons for Bara Magna. Bara Magna then transformed into a desert world. The advanced civilization of Bara Magna was reduced to ruins scavenged by Tarduk and Berix, and the Agori were forced to use these ruins as they were unable to manufacture new technology and thus became less advanced. From then on, the Agori and a yet-unknown species of the Sand Tribe regressed into beasts of savagery. Society & Inhabitants Bara Magna was inhabited by several sapient species including the Agori, the Glatorian, the Skrall, the Bone Hunters, the Scarabax, and the Vorox. Bara Magna was also inhabited by dangerous creatures, typically living in desert regions, and other animals used as transports, including the Sand Stalkers and Rock Steeds. There was a social system on Bara Magna formed by the Agori following the disaster. In order to prevent a conflict over the scarce natural resources, two tribes would instead organize an arena match between two Glatorian, each on the behalf of a tribe. These two would duel, and the winning tribe would gain the resource. Topography & Location Bara Magna was located somewhere in the BIONICLE Solar System. Bara Magna had a river after the disaster (and more than one before it), but never had any oceans. The vast majority of the planet's surface was a large desert, save for a few scattered locations with different climates. There were six cities on Bara Magna, all inhabited by a tribe of Agori except for one, which was free for Agori of any tribe to inhabit. The cities are as follows: *Vulcanus, city of the Fire Tribe, led by Raanu. It was located by the Iron Canyon. *Roxtus, city of the Rock Tribe in the north, led by Tuma. It was located by the Black Spike Mountains. *Iconox, a city of the Ice Tribe; the leader is unknown. It was located in the White Quartz Mountains. *Tajun, a city of the Water Tribe; the leader is unknown. *Tesara, a city of the Jungle Tribe; the leader is unknown. *Atero, the free city that Agori of all tribes except for the Rock Tribe and Sand Tribe inhabit. Notable plants were the Thornax, hard, spiky fruit that exploded on impact, which grew in the deserts. Glatorian fired these from Thornax Launchers in battle; Tuma and Fero also carried Thornax Launchers. Teridax did not consider conquering Bara Magna, since it has relatively little worth conquering. See also *Spherus Magna *2009 Category:Locations Category:Bara Magna Category:2009